1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control unit for controlling print according to information which is predefined corresponding to each document.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer prints a document, such as document data and image data, with control by a print control unit or a driver. The print control unit controls print in accordance with properties which are artificially set, such as paper size, number of copies, printing orientation, magnification, reduction, divisional print, media type, brightness, contrast, and saturation. These properties are stored in the print control unit as predefined information of binary data called a profile. When the printer prints a document previously printed, the predefined information is used by the print control unit for the document.
In a conventional print control unit, when the printer prints the same document, the predefined information corresponding to the document is artificially selected from a plurality of predefined information stored in the print control unit. Then, print data is sent to the printer with the selected predefined information. The user is required to memorize the properties of a document which has been printed or select a predefined piece of information corresponding to the document from a plurality of predefined information. Accordingly, the burden of selecting the predefined information is imposed on the user. If the user selects incorrect information which does not correspond to the document to be printed, the desired print is not obtained. Moreover, a sheet of paper is wasted.